dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Rō
|abridger = |team = 9th Universe |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Kaiōshin |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = |anime debut = |movie debut = |arc = |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= |family = |techniques = * Kai-Kai |tools = * Potara *''Performance Enhancing Drug'' }} is the Kaiōshin of the 9th Universe, who alongside the Hakaishin Sidra maintained the order within it. Appearance Although Rō's race is known to be agender Rō encompassed masculine features. Rō is short and had a green skin complexion and white smoke hair. The being's hairstyle is akin to a short-cut mohawk that exists as three spiked bangs that point upwards. Rō had enlarged pointy ears and has a very small nose and a large pointed chin and had purple eyes. Rо̄'s apparel consists of a formal Kaiōshin apparel that consists of an indigo yellow striped shoulder pad overcoat with a thick lavender obi belt. Rо̄ wore a purple under shirt with thin sleeves and ruffled shoulder pads and wears teal puffy pants and white boots. Personality For a Kaiōshin, Rō had a different disposition than the rest, and is shown to be rather greedy, eagerly asking the Grand Priest if there would be a reward for the Zen Exhibition Match.Dragon Ball Super episode 78 Rō s also shown to enjoy the prospect of violence, as well as bragging about the supposed superiority of his warriors. He is also not above underhanded tactics that others find appalling, such as giving Basil a strange drug to enhance his performance during a tournament. Kibito finds him notably despicable.Dragon Ball Super episode 79 Fitting of his tactics, Rō is shown to be a coward as shown when he begged both Zen'ōs to be spared as his universe (and him) was about to be erased. Abilities Like other Kaiōshin, Rō has the ability to use Kai-Kai to transport them-self and others across the Universe. Equipment * : A mystical pair of earrings, which enable fusion fusion. Furthermore, wearing the Potara brands one a Kaiōshin, and allows one to utilize the Time Ring. * Performance Enhancing Drug: An eatable drug which increases the users strength and muscle mass, as well as healing their wounds upon eating.Dragon Ball Super episode 79 Part IV Universe Survival Arc Rо̄, the Trio de Dangers, Sidra and Mojito attend the Zen Exhibition Match, where they watch their universes warriors fight the 7th Universe's contestants.Dragon Ball Super, episode 78 During Basil's match against Majin Boo, Rо̄ gives Basil a drug to increase his chance of winning.Dragon Ball Super episode 79 After the tournament concludes, Rō transports the Trio de Dangers and his fellow gods back to their universe.Dragon Ball Super episode 82 Trunks' Timeline In Zamasu's quest for justice, he took advantage of all Hakaishin's life-force being intertwined with their universes Kaiōshin, and killed Rо̄ to subsequently eliminate Sidra. References Category:Kaiōshin Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:9th Universe Team